Chocolate Covered Kisses
by kitkat681
Summary: You know what I want? For just one second...one tiny, little second, I want to experience mind blowing loving." Will Bella get what she wants or will she find she needs more than just his chocolate covered kisses? 100 word chapters. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**So this little challenge was thrown out over in the Drabble War Forum on facebook...one week to write it...the prompt was chocolate...and this is what I came up with.**

**51 chapters and an epi...**

**100 word chapters...**

**Enjoy!**

"You know what I want? For just one second…one tiny, little second, I want to experience mind blowing sex. You know the kind you read about in those stupid, trashy romance novels they sell in the grocery store? I want my toes to curl, my knees to go weak, blinding me as the orgasm races through my body, leaving me panting and breathless in my lover's arms," I sighed, flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo.

"Mom, this is really starting to be TMI," my seventeen year-old daughter Claire said, sitting down next to me.

Yeah…I guess it would be.

**Did I mention this will post in its entirety tomorrow?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...laundry and dishwasher are going...three of the four girls are up and fed and watching Blues Clues...and I am ready to get this party started!**

**I have no idea how many I'll post an hour or what...so they will just come to you randomly.**

"Sorry. I guess hearing about your mother's darkest desires would be a little too much," I said, grimacing.

She turned and smiled at me.

"Ya think? Unless you want to hear about how much it hurt the first time Collin put…"

"NO! Stop right there. As far as I'm concerned you have never had sex, and will never have sex. Your hymen is completely intact, and will stay intact until you're 30," I told her, trying not to laugh.

"I will pay any amount of money to_ never_ hear you say the word 'hymen' ever again," she said, dead serious.

**There are five other amazing authors competing in the little prompt war with me...make sure you check them out and get a dose of chocolaty goodness.**

**Chocolate Indulgence by **True English Ros**e**

fanfiction .net/s/7803650/1/

**Summary**: Jasper finds himself in a sticky situation while in the Playroom when his Master surprises him with an unconventional treat.

**Lust and Chocolate by **Nicia** **

fanfiction .net/s/7799768/1/Lust_and_Chocolate

**Summary**: It was pure pleasure. Stimulating my taste buds and enriching my senses. My stomach tingled in anticipation and my mouth watered. Chocolate, a woman's best friend, next to sex and shopping that is. _Lust and chocolate, it's sinfully desirable…_

**Chocolate Cookies and Crooked Smiles by** CullensTwiMistress ****

fanfiction .net/s/7802486/1/

**Summary**: Bella lusts after one of her customers. Will she ever have him taste more than her cookies? BxE. 100 word drabble. M for l & l.

**Chocolate Scoops by Lost Twi Sisters **

fanfiction .net/s/7802793/1/Chocolate

**Summary**:Bella is a regular customer at an ice cream shop, is she going there for the ice cream or the boy behind the counter. When certain events come out, who will be there to pick up the pieces?

**His Chocolate Brown Eyes by **untamed00notbroken****

fanfiction .net/s/7803200/1/His_Chocolate_Brown_Eyes

**Summary**:Drabble chapters. 100 words each. We take a look into Savannah's life during the months of recovering physically and emotionally after the attack, and the death of Marc. During the moths, her childhood flashes back from the moment they first met. Spin of The Pride fanfictions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously mom, you need to go see what's out there. I hate thinking about you being home alone next year when I go to college," Claire sighed, snuggling next to me.

I had to bite my lip to keep the tears at bay.

My baby was leaving the nest.

For seventeen years it had been just the two of us.

A drunken mistake in the back of a piece-of-shit Chevy my junior year of high school, and suddenly instead of parties and football games…

It was diapers and sore, cracked nipples.

But she was the best mistake I ever made.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know what's out there Claire; fat, balding men in their 40's who are looking for someone to wash their socks and give them a hummer every night," I cried, suddenly regretting that free month of eHarmony I had signed up for.

"Eww mom, that's heinous. You're a fine looking woman, and any man would be thrilled to have you on his arm," Claire said, trying to placate me, but I knew the truth.

I was a 34 year old accountant with a teenage daughter and an unhealthy addiction to reading smutty vampire novels.

Who the fuck would want me?


	5. Chapter 5

"Well you know Collin still wants to set you up with his Uncle. He is _really_ hot," she said, swooning dramatically, instantly pulling me out of my funk.

I could always count on Claire to make me feel better.

"Yeah right, and then what would happen if we got married? You and Collin would be related," I scoffed, and watched as the realization made its way through her brain.

"Yeah, never mind," she said with a grimace, no doubt picturing that fucked-up family tree.

I was resigned to spending the rest of my life alone.

And that was so sad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, did you want to go over the books for this new account? I swear the owner has already called three times today," Emily sighed, setting the file down on my desk.

"Yes, thanks Emily. Did they set up a meeting here or do I have to go to them?" I asked, flipping through the file.

"No, he was hoping you would be able to meet him down there. He's French, so just make sure you pay attention. I swear it took me like, ten tries to understand him," she said, huffing dramatically.

Great.

As if I need another headache.

**So...a bit of info concerning the upcoming chapters...**

**I don't speak French..so Google translate became my best friend while I was writing this. If it's not correct please blame Google.**

**I decided NOT to translate what he says for you...I wanted you to be as confused as Bella is. If you _really_ need to know...just use Google Translate.**

**I will tell you this...Belle = Beautiful.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Fine, set something up for tomorrow, will you please? I'd like a chance to go over the file before we meet."

Emily thankfully left me in peace so I could get my groove on.

Numbers were my thing.

And how boring was that?

Six hours later, and I knew the books for 'Goût de Chocolat' from top to bottom.

While they were just starting up, they already had a solid customer base, and their third quarter figures were excellent.

I loved working with a businessman who knew what he was doing.

Maybe this was just what I needed…

A challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yummy wants more...**

The next morning, I dressed in my most professional outfit, a button-down white shirt and black pencil skirt; with my red peep toe heels, of course.

The store had once been a sex shop, and no, don't ask me how I knew that.

But now, looking through the huge windows, I could see it was set up like a little café, and I could almost imagine that the Eiffel tower was behind me.

I took a deep breath before I reached for the handle.

I could do this.

I was a powerful, intelligent woman.

I could handle one snooty Frenchman.


	9. Chapter 9

"Je vous ai demandé de tempérer le chocolat! Maintenant, je dois commencer cette série entière de truffes à nouveau," a deep voice echoed through the quaint shop as I pulled open the heavy glass door.

Nerves hit me, making my palms sweat.

I was never very good at meeting new people, especially when they already seemed to be in a bad mood.

I set my briefcase on the counter and poked my head through the swinging wooden door that must lead to the kitchen.

Three people were milling around, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from one...

_Hello_ hotness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha! Missy (who is French-Canadian) said that google did a good job! Let's hope the translation continues to be acceptable.**

I stood, gaping like a fish and watched him work.

His back was to me, but that didn't detract from his magnificence.

His arms and shoulders moved in a smooth, rhythmic motion as he stirred something in a metal bowl in front of him.

His black t-shirt stretched across his back and the ties of his white apron hung down over his jean-clad hips.

I was utterly gob-smacked.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine, Belle?" he purred, without turning around or slowing his movements.

"I'm sorry?" I mumbled, unable to look away.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Um, I'm your accountant, Bella Swan. I thought my assistant told you I was coming today?" I asked quietly, wondering if I was going to have to have a talk with Emily again.

That girl was a bird-brain sometimes.

"Ah, bien sûr, l'argent. Forgive me, Belle, let me just finish up here, oui?" he cooed, still without turning around.

At this point he could have asked me to stand on my head and I would have agreed as long as he never stopped speaking.

That accent?

Holy shit.

I could do nothing but stand and watch him.

He captivated me.


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes later, he handed the bowl off to someone and finally…finally turned around.

I knew I was staring…I knew it, but I couldn't stop.

His hair was a mess of blond and red, molded into a faux Mohawk.

His shoulders were just as broad from the front as they had been from behind.

But it was his face that drew my eyes.

The entire left side of his face was covered in scars.

It looked like his eye had made it through unscathed, but his eyebrow was gone.

His lip pulled up in a sneer.

"Finished yet, Belle?"

**Um...what?**

**I gotta go entertain some kids...damn needy kids.**

**I'll be back later...I'll let you chew on this chapter for a while.**

***evil giggle*  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay...one kid is napping and the others are watching Mulan...thank the Goddess for Disney ;)**

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, completely embarrassed.

He turned around, whispering to the young girl who was busy working on chocolate truffles.

And then he walked right past me and out into the front.

I put my head down and followed him.

I had insulted him.

He was sitting at a table in the corner, and after I grabbed my briefcase, I went and sat in the seat across from him.

"Let's get this over with, oui? Then you can go, and never have to look at me again, Belle," he said, his words cutting through me.

How dare he?

**That accent? Hells yeah!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me?"

"Ah Belle, let us not act innocent, oui?" he cooed, his voice sweet but his eyes fierce.

"Hold on a second buddy, you're the one putting words in my mouth," I spat, pointing my finger at him.

"Oh mon, she has fire in her," he said enthusiastically, folding his hands on top of the table.

"You bet your ass I do," I said, giving him my best bitch-brow.

"Well then Belle, let us start again," he whispered, holding his hand out. "I am Edward Cullen."

I didn't hesitate as I reached up and grasped his hand…tightly.

"Bella Swan."


	15. Chapter 15

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he sighed, slipping his hand from mine slowly.

I knew I was blushing, but I tried to ignore it as I reached into my bag and brought out his file.

"Let's get started, yes?" I suggested, and I let the familiarity of the numbers relax me.

I was at home among the balance sheets and the payroll information.

He asked intelligent questions, which I always had the answer to.

I hesitated as I closed his file.

We had concluded our business, and I should go.

But for some reason, I just sat there.

**Okay...I'm taking back my love of Disney...Damn my ears are bleeding listening to my four year old butcher this soundtrack...**


	16. Chapter 16

"Chocolate is very temperamental, did you know that, Belle?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes flew to his, but he was looking down at his hands.

"You take your eyes away for one second…" he trailed off and I stayed quiet because I knew he was telling me something important.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Belle," he said quietly as he got to his feet.

I stood quickly, not ready to have our time end.

"My name is Bella, Mr. Cullen," I said, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I know, Belle."


	17. Chapter 17

"Would you like to see something, Belle?" he asked, taking my hand in his and pulling me toward the back again.

I was helpless to resist as he led me to a work table and swiftly wrapped a white apron around my waist.

"We are making black raspberry truffles," he whispered in my ear as he stood behind me.

His body was radiating heat, and for a second I thought about leaning back into him…just to feel him against me, if only once.

But it wasn't his problem that I hadn't been touched in nearly two decades...

It was mine.


	18. Chapter 18

I could feel him moving around behind me, but I still jumped when he set a bowl of luscious looking black raspberries on the table in front of me.

"These are framboises. We need to crush them…gently," he said, his accent thicker as he spoke into my ear.

Suddenly his arms came around me, his body caging me against the counter.

"Help me, Belle," he whispered, tangling his fingers with mine and easing our hands into the bowl.

The juicy berries slipped through my fingers, staining my skin as they burst.

I was utterly entranced, watching our hands work together.


	19. Chapter 19

I suddenly realized it was silent in the kitchen, and managed to tear my eyes away from the berries for a second to see we were alone in the kitchen.

"Shh, ma douce, do not fret," he breathed, feeling the sudden tension in my body. "You are safe with me."

His fingers released mine and started stroking up my arms, red-black trails of juice like paint on my flesh.

With his body pressed against mine from behind, I almost allowed myself to be seduced by him.

That's what this was…seduction.

But I wanted, no, I _needed _to see his face.


	20. Chapter 20

I pulled my hands from the bowl, and tried to turn in his arms, but he wouldn't let me.

His body moved forward, holding me captive.

"No, ma douce, stay like this. It will be better for you," he whispered fiercely against my throat, his mouth suckling my skin.

"I want to see you," I demanded, arousal making my voice rough.

I couldn't believe I was doing this in the first place.

This wasn't me.

But I was trapped.

"You don't want to see me, Belle. You just want to feel," he growled, his grip turning painful on my arms.


	21. Chapter 21

"Stop this. If we're doing this, I want to see your face," I demanded, struggling against him.

His head came down on my shoulder, panting breaths brushing my ear.

"You don't, Belle, they never do. It will only upset you," he said, his voice full of gravel and pain.

I pushed away from the counter, surprising him and making him stumble backwards.

I looked up at him, raspberry juice dripping off my hands and tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Well _they_ might not want to see you, but _I _sure as hell did. But not anymore."

And I walked out.

**What time is it? It's time for a break...see you soon with more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Your reviews are KILLING me! Shelley...I'm waiting for you to come up here and make out with me now :)**

I didn't go back to work, I couldn't.

My hands were still stained, and I was shaking.

How many times had he done that?

How many women fell under his spell, ignoring his scars just so they could feel pleasure?

How the hell could he do that to himself?

I pulled into my driveway without even remembering the trip.

I stripped out of my clothes on the way to the shower.

And then I just stood under the scalding water.

I would have to get someone else to take his account.

I couldn't see him again…

I just couldn't.


	23. Chapter 23

Claire must have realized I wasn't in the mood for chitchat, and thankfully just ignored my colorful hands as we made dinner.

I didn't eat, just sat next to her, staring at my plate.

His words kept echoing in my ears.

Claire gasped when I suddenly pushed away from the table and took off toward my office.

I needed to know more.

I needed to know _him_.

It was easy to locate the articles after I put his name in the search bar.

But I hesitated…

Was this wrong?

It might have been wrong, but I had to know more.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm picturing this newspaper as our version of like...Us Weekly...they report the actual news but some gossip as well.**

The article was from a French newspaper, dated six years earlier.

My stomach rolled as I read it.

_Infamous chocolatier and playboy, Edward Cullen, was rushed to the hospital after being assaulted by his long-time girlfriend. Apparently after catching him in the act with another woman, she threw melted chocolate in his face. Doctors are hopeful he will make a full recovery. _

The article was playful in its recounting of the facts, but the truth was loud and clear.

He had once been a beautiful slut.

And now he was just a slut.

Somehow this only made me feel worse.

**:(**


	25. Chapter 25

I managed to pull myself together to make sure Claire was settled for the night, and then I collapsed into my bed.

His eyes were the only thing I could see when I closed mine.

I could still feel the weight and heat of his hands on my arms.

His breath in my ear…

His exotic words spoken against my throat…

I wanted him desperately.

But I didn't want the slut that stayed hidden, ashamed and embarrassed.

I wanted the man who could stand before me proudly, accepted and adored.

It was then I knew I was in big trouble.

**Big trouble...huge!**

**There are...let me see...28 more chapters and of them...24 are smut. **

**Nice!**


	26. Chapter 26

I waited a week before I even thought about going back.

And those seven days were the longest of my existence.

He was always there in the back of my mind.

Did he have another girl in his arms, staying hidden while they cried out in ecstasy?

Did he think of me at all, or was I just another notch on his scarred belt?

By the time we locked the doors on Friday night, I knew I couldn't resist him anymore.

Like a fly in a spider's web, he had caught me.

I just hope I'd make it out alive.


	27. Chapter 27

The front doors were locked, the lights inside off, but I knew he was still there.

I walked around the back and found the rear door ajar.

I eased it open slowly, worried about what I might find.

Was he with someone?

I sighed in relief when I saw that he was alone, ear buds shoved in his ear as his hands were busy chopping up huge bars of chocolate.

His head was down as he worked, and I took the opportunity to really look at him.

He was simply breathtaking.

I moved inside, and locked the door behind me.

**Get ready...**


	28. Chapter 28

His body moved to whatever music he was listening to and his rhythm never faltered as he lifted some of the broken chocolate pieces and set them in a bowl on the stove.

His head flew up as he moved back to the cutting board, and I was caught.

Those deep green eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Je pensais que vous m'aviez laissé, ma douce," he rasped, his hands shaking slightly as he dropped the knife.

I had no idea what he had said, but the emotion in his voice had me walking toward him.

"I came back."


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm not good enough for you, Belle," he said, his entire body trembling as I pressed myself against him.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and I pulled him down to me.

"You are perfection to me," I whispered as I gently pressed my lips to the scarred skin of his cheek.

I could feel him breaking apart in my arms.

This was what he needed.

To be accepted.

To be cherished.

To be loved.

"Comment une telle personne horrible, méritent une telle beauté?" he sobbed.

His tears fell wet on my face as I pressed my lips to his.


	30. Chapter 30

His lips were soft and hesitant under mine, as if they had forgotten what to do.

I was surprised_ I_ remembered how to kiss.

His hands came up and tangled in my hair as he suddenly released the restraint he had himself under and savaged my mouth.

He tilted my head so he could deepen the kiss and I felt myself sway on my feet.

Nothing had ever been as good.

And I feared that nothing ever would again.

This was it…

He was my one and only.

And now I just needed to find a way to keep him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you know how long I've waited for you, mon amour?" he asked, his words angry and adoring at the same time.

"I know how long it's been for me," I sighed as I gave into his demands and tilted my head to the side, allowing his lips access to my throat.

"How long, chéri? Tell me," he demanded, his teeth nipping little punishments against my flesh.

"Nearly eighteen years," I gasped as he sucked at my pulse point, making my knees turn to jelly.

He pulled away and stared down at me, his ruined face beautiful.

"Comment pourrait-il être?"


	32. Chapter 32

**You're reviews...KILLING ME! I've had two Phantom of the Opera comparisons and two Pretty Woman shout outs...and what's funny...I didn't notice either until y'all mentioned them!**

"What?" I asked, my head spinning.

"How is that possible?" he snapped, his arms wrapping around me, hands angling my head back so all I could see was him.

"My daughter…I had her when I was young, and since then…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk about stretch marks and working two jobs…struggling to pay for food and daycare.

It had been hard for a while, but we were fine now.

And somehow, I think I was always waiting for him…for this imperfect version of perfection.

"You honor me, Belle," he sighed, a smile spreading across his ruined face.


	33. Chapter 33

My hands moved over the solid muscles of his chest, burrowing under the hem of his shirt.

When he froze, I understood that there must have been scars under his clothes as well.

But I didn't stop.

I tugged until the shirt was off and on the floor, forgotten.

The scars meandered down his neck and across the left side of his chest.

Raised ridges and discolored areas of skin showed just how severe the burns had been.

And the tears in his eyes as I let my lips move across him showed me just how much he needed this.


	34. Chapter 34

"Votre amour va changer ma vie pour toujours," he choked out, while my lips traveled up over his throat and back to his mouth.

His kisses were sweeter now, as if he was realizing just what was happening.

I was claiming him.

He was mine.

His hands trembled as they moved to the buttons of my shirt.

I wanted to be bare before him.

I wanted him to see _my_ scars.

I wanted nothing between us, not even our clothes.

Because as broken and ruined as he thought he was, he was mine.

And I would never let him go.


	35. Chapter 35

He reached behind me and pushed something out of the way before he grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto the counter.

My legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer.

I was frantic as I yanked at the clasp of my bra, needing to feel him against me.

His laughter made me smile as I threw the offending garment to the floor and pressed myself to his chest.

I swallowed his gasp with my tongue as I lapped at his lips.

"You're exquisite, chéri," he growled, pulling away.

His gentle hands on me made me feel that way.

**I gotta go do laundry and clean my room (I feel like a kid when I said that)**

**I promise I will unload the rest on you soon...**

**Get it...unload? **

**I have problems.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Room cleaned...check.**

**Laundry done...check.**

**Reviews read...double check...you guys make me wanna find each and every one of you and give you a big sloppy kiss.**

I wanted him to be rough and wild.

I wanted to be able to feel his desire.

But he was sweet and kind as he knelt down and eased my shoes off my feet.

His eyes sparked with mischief as he ran his hands up along my calves, underneath my skirt.

I spread my thighs as wide as I could, watching as his fingers inched closer to where I was desperate for him.

His beautiful mouth quirked up into a smile when I started to shake.

I would come the second he touched me.

"Etes-vous mouiller, ma chérie?" he purred.

**What do _you_ think he said?**


	37. Chapter 37

"I have no idea what you just said, but _please_ say it again," I sobbed, as my body tried desperately to get closer to him.

"I asked if you were wet for me, chéri," he snarled, his hands creeping ever closer to where I needed him.

"Are you? Est-ce votre petite chatte trempée pour moi?" his fingers just barely grazed my panties as he whispered those words in my ear, and that was it.

I grabbed onto his hair as I threw my head back and let the tremors rock through me.

His name echoed through the empty kitchen…

Loudly.

**Translation: Is your little cunt drenched for me?**

**Yeah...much better in French.**


	38. Chapter 38

He stood and pulled me into his arms, his mouth and lips tracing over my face as I slumped against him.

"That was magnifique. Merci de partager cela avec moi," he sighed.

"You do realize I have no idea what you're saying, don't you?" I asked, lifting my fingers to his face.

His eyes were wary as he watched me get closer, but he relaxed when I made contact.

The right side of his face was flawless, smooth and perfect skin.

But it was the left side; with its mottled flesh and puckered, raised scars, that I was drawn to.

**Bad news guys...only 14 chapters left...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Missy says Google Translate screwed the pooch on that one...it was kitty not cunt...but it still works.**

"You are beautiful to me," I whispered, before pressing my lips against his cheek.

I pulled back and watched as a perfect tear rolled down his face.

He wrapped me in his arms and spoke too fast for me to understand, even if it had been in English.

When he sat back, unapologetically wiping his eyes, he looked determined.

"Pas plus, ma douce," he purred, gently pushing me backwards, so I was laid out flat on the counter. "Maintenant ... je vais savourer mon plaisir."

He moved out of my sight for a moment and, returned with the melted chocolate.

**Here it comes...you knew it was coming!**


	40. Chapter 40

He dipped his long, elegant fingers into the rich chocolate and drizzled it across my bare breasts, making me arch up and gasp.

"You look edible, petite amie," he cooed, leaning his head down and licking up one of the ribbons of chocolate.

He ignored my pebbled nipple, choosing to lap at the candy along my ribs instead.

When he curled his tongue into my belly button, I couldn't take any more.

I reached down and yanked him up by the hair, latching my mouth to his.

I could feel the chocolate smearing onto his chest but I didn't care.


	41. Chapter 41

"I am trying to take this slow," he gasped when I finally released his mouth.

"Fuck slow…I want you inside me," I growled while shoving my hand into his jeans.

I was a woman possessed.

"Bella!" He shouted when my fingers wrapped around him.

He was hard and long and thick…

And I was desperate to feel him moving in me.

"Please…"I begged, trying to push his jeans down with my toes.

"Are you sure, amour?" He whispered, stilling my hands.

I looked up at him and hoped that he could see the truth in my eyes.

"God yes, Edward."


	42. Chapter 42

**That was scary...I went down to switch the laundry and one of the twins touched my laptop and I could NOT get it back on...**

**Luckily I did the old...battery in...battery out trick and here we are...back in business.**

**Damn kids.**

He lifted me into his arms, holding me close as he walked across the kitchen and into a stairwell I'd never even noticed.

He didn't even hesitate as he barreled up the stairs, my weight insignificant compared to his strength.

His booted foot kicked a door wide open and I realized we were in his bedroom.

And then I wondered how many other women he'd had here.

"Ah, ma beauté. C'est seulement vous ... pour toujours," he whispered, and I looked up at him, tears burning my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said, my beauty, it is only you…forevermore."

**Fuck...so fucking hot!**


	43. Chapter 43

He laid me down on the bed and pushed off his jeans.

He was so perfect; it hurt my eyes to look at him.

His hands were gentle yet impatient as he struggled with my skirt and panties, but finally I was bare before him.

His scars didn't even register to me anymore…it was just him.

Traces of chocolate still dotted his chest and I sat up, taking his shaft in my hand and letting my tongue clean him up.

I jumped when I felt him cup my core, moaning when I felt how slippery I was against his fingers.


	44. Chapter 44

**Quick update between bath and dinner...**

"Do you know how perfect you are to me?" He whispered as my fingers slid along the silky skin of his cock.

I wanted to get down on my knees and worship him.

I wanted to use my tongue, and my teeth, and my lips, and drive him insane.

But as he settled between my thighs, his fingers opening me like a flower, I knew that would have to wait.

I let go of his shaft and reached for his face, wanting his lips on mine when he pushed inside of me for the first time.

"Make me yours, Edward."


	45. Chapter 45

"Bella, you have soothed my soul and set me free," he whispered as he slowly slid the tip of his cock along my slit.

I gasped and jumped as he brushed over my clit, time and time again.

"Please…" I pleaded, fingernails digging into his skin, teeth nipping at his lips.

He pulled away so I could see his face clearly, and I felt him there…right there.

"Je t'aime, ma belle," he breathed, slowly pushing into me.

I watched his face as my body opened for him.

It had been so long, he felt like my first.

He should've been.


	46. Chapter 46

We rocked together until he was all the way inside, and I was full to bursting.

His breath was a hot brush of chocolate against my face, his heart racing above mine.

Without speaking, he started to move.

Hesitantly…

Gently…

Carefully…

He pulled out, and thrust back in.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding on tight as his rhythm increased.

"Il n'a jamais été aussi parfait, mon amour," he gasped, his mouth searching blindly for mine.

I sucked his tongue into my mouth, desperate for more.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered, and I was gone.


	47. Chapter 47

I could feel him shaking as my muscles clamped down on him, but I couldn't open my eyes.

I was blinded by him…by his heart…by his words.

He collapsed on top of me and I relished the feel of his skin against mine.

"You must never leave me again," he panted, pulling me close as he rolled over onto his back.

"I have a daughter, Edward, and a job," I breathed, unable to just drop everything and live in this fairy tale, even if I so desperately wanted to.

"It will work out, my love. Do not fret," he whispered.


	48. Chapter 48

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the feel of his hands running down my spine.

His thighs were spread over my hips, his obvious erection resting on my ass.

"You were snoring, Belle," he whispered into the dark.

"Liar," I rasped, sleep still thick in my voice.

His hand came down hard on my cheek, making me squeal and buck under him.

"Naughty minx," he teased, sliding the thick head of his cock between my thighs and thrusting up into me.

"Ahh!" I cried out, arching my back, desperately trying to get closer to him.

**Fuck yeah!**


	49. Chapter 49

He wrapped his arm around my chest, bring me back against him.

"Vous vous sentez si bien, mon ange," he sighed, his soft words a contradiction to his powerful thrusts.

"Please…let me turn around," I begged, needing to see his face, to taste his lips.

"Isn't it better this way? You don't have to see me this way?" he breathed, stopping his furious movements.

"I love to look at you. I love the way your eyes watch me, the way your lips part, the way your hair falls across your forehead. Please Edward, let me love you," I whispered brokenly.

**:(**


	50. Chapter 50

He was out of me and I was on my back in a flash.

My thighs were split wide as he moved between them, his cock once again finding its home within me.

"You want to love me? Dis-moi que c'est la vérité, ma douce," he growled, his words hopeful.

"I don't want to…I do!" I cried, my head falling back as I was swept up into a powerful orgasm.

His voice echoed off the walls as he yelled, his hands holding me tightly as I felt him spill within me.

His lips were fierce as he kissed me breathless.

**Almost done chéris...**


	51. Chapter 51

I didn't want morning to come.

The real world was creeping through the window with the soft light of dawn and I dreaded it.

What would happen now?

Would he doubt my feelings, my words?

Was he telling the truth when he said he wanted to be with me?

I didn't even know his middle name…his birthday…hell, even his favorite color.

How the fuck could this work?

"Turn off your brain, mon amour," he sighed, rolling over and pulling me into his arms.

His eyes were alight with happiness as he smiled down at me.

"Everything will be perfect, Belle."

**I believe whatever Edward says...**


	52. Epilogue

**Eight months later**

"Si vous brûlez que du café une fois de plus, je vais vous couper la bite et le nourrir à des chiens sauvages!"

I pushed through the swinging door, already laughing at his words.

My French had improved immensely over the last few months, so I understood that he was threatening to very colorfully remove someone's privates and feed it to wild dogs if they continued to burn the coffee.

So charming.

"Arrêter de crier au peuple, mon amour, et me nourrir!" I yelled as I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his back, the best I could..

"You are always hungry, my little love," he sighed dramatically, turning around to kiss me sweetly.

Then his hand moved down to rub against my swollen belly.

"Et vous mon petit, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" he cooed to our child.

God help us if the baby was a boy; between his father's looks and the French accent, he would be a heartbreaker.

"Oh God, again with the kissy faces? Please keep that upstairs," Clair sighed dramatically as she came in from the front.

She had taken to Edward instantly, especially after she saw how much he loved me.

His scars never bothered him, even when her friends were around, she just didn't even think about them.

I loved her even more for that.

She worked part-time in the shop, learning the art of chocolate with her proud papa, and was hoping to one day take over the business, if Edward ever retired.

I was just hoping she would be able to hold down the fort when the baby came.

"Claire, chéri, did I catch you sneaking cumin into my truffles again?" He asked, turning toward her and giving her his best angry face.

My creative little bunny, she was always trying to spice things up.

"Come on papa, you know you loved it," she giggled, as she walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

And just like that…all was forgiven.

*()*()*

"Ma vie a commencé quand je t'ai rencontré. Sans vous, je ne suis rien," he whispered into the darkness of our bedroom, and I rolled over and pulled him down to me.

He still had moments when he couldn't believe that this was really his life…that he wasn't going to wake up alone, aching for someone to really see him.

I never went back to work after our night together.

It was for the best; especially after we found out we were pregnant.

He moved into our little house with us and we became a family.

And I never regretted it, not for one second.

"Mon cœur est à toi, mon âme est le vôtre, vous me propres," I sighed, kissing his scarred cheek and wiping away his tears.

His kisses were always sweeter in the dark of night.

The taste of chocolate was permanently embedded into his flesh after so many years of working with it.

But I loved it.

His chocolate flavored kisses brought me back to life…

And in turn, I had been able to do the same for him.

**Awww...**

**Huge thanks to JA Mash and Texasbella for organizing this and throwing out this prompt.**

**Who knows...I may have a little something up my sleeve as an outtake for all those damn fundraisers they have.**

**Keep an eye out...you never know.**

**Thank you all for joining me...**

**Love you!**

***Edward - My life began when I met you. Without you I am nothing.**

*** Bella - My heart is yours, my soul is yours, you own me.**


End file.
